Waffles
by Kiminator Mark XII
Summary: Neji!" she squealed childishly. "Don't touch me! I've got...syrup..." Yeah, it sounded lame to her too. Nejiten. Major fluff!


**A/N: **Just a short, fluffy one-shot that I dreamt up one day... For once, it's not totally depressing!

**Disclaimer:** I do not, in any way, own Naruto.... sigh...

* * *

"_You don't stay with the one you can live with, you stay with the one you can't live without..."_

_---_

**Waffles**

Mrs. Hyuuga smiled lightly as she practically danced around the kitchen. Her white and black silk nightgown hugged her curves and fanned out slightly with every graceful movement of her lithe body. She contentedly hummed a soft tune to herself as she grabbed a hot waffle from the waffle iron before sliding it onto a plate and slapping a pad of butter on top. Smiling triumphantly at her masterpiece, she set it down on the already-crowded breakfast table.

"Breakfast is ready, Hyuuga!" the brunette called cheerfully up the stairs. The young woman was answered by slow, deliberate footsteps padding down the carpeted stairs. By the looks of it, Tenten had interrupted her husband's morning routine. "Morning, Neji," she beamed as he stifled a long yawn.

Neji's long hair had yet to be dried from his shower, his white shirt was still unbuttoned, and it was sloppily untucked; the weapon's mistress thought that he looked particularly attractive that morning...

"Hn. Good morning."

She gave her husband a tight hug and ran her fingers through his wet, silky hair. He smirked tiredly before pressing a sweet kiss on her forehead, and she returned it by reaching up on her tiptoes to plant one on his cheek.

"Well, come on," she giggled playfully and pulled him into the kitchen area.

Neji Hyuuga followed obediently and sat down at the groaning table, marveling at how utterly gorgeous she looked in the nightgown he'd bought her. A wistful look glinted in his slivery eyes before he shoved the notion aside. He _did_ have a meeting with the elders today, after all... Of course he could always skip...

Now _there_ was a thought...

The young ANBU took a sip of his black coffee and smiled. "I do not deserve all of the things you do for me, Tenten."

"No problem, _Your Highness_," said kunoichi flashed him a very flirtatious smile.

"Do not mock me, Ten," he retorted with a sly smirk of his own.

Tenten Hyuuga's heart fluttered, but she decided to push him a little further... this could be fun... "Hmm..." Her chocolate eyes sparkled with mischief as she stuck her finger right in the middle of his butter and popped a big glob into her mouth.

A low growl resonated from the shinobi's throat— nobody touched his butter. He stood up so quickly that it knocked his chair down, and Tenten knew to immediately take the defense. Her husband started toward her, an unidentifiable glimmer in his pale eyes.

"Neji!" she squealed childishly. Looking around her frantically, she grabbed a giant pitcher of syrup from off the table and held it out on front of her menacingly... or at least as menacingly as she could manage given her present situation. "Don't touch me! I've got... syrup..."

Yeah, it sounded lame to her too.

"You really expect that to keep me away from you?"

Tenten's face flushed bright red as she bit her lip, a shiver going down her spine. He'd never really talked to her in _that_ tone before... But he still looked so composed, while she was sure that she was visibly shaking...

Neji smirked haughtily and, despite the pitcher, lunged for his wife and caught her by her thin waist, dragging them both to the floor. Tenten squeaked as the ginormous pitcher shattered, spraying the sticky substance thoroughly over them both.

"Neji! Look at what you did!"

He just rolled to face her, sticky syrup pooling around them and... threw a handful right into her face. He let out a rare grin as she sputtered and tried to wipe it out of her eyes, only managing to smear it more.

"Neji Hyuuga! You are sooo DEAD!"

The shinobi chuckled, "Not if I can help it."

And before she could stop him, his lips were on hers and his strong arms had found their way around her waist. She tried to fight against the intoxicating drug that was her husband, but, in failing miserably, she settled for slathering as much of the brown liquid all over him while he was distracted.

They finally broke apart and Neji laid back with a contented smirk on his face. "Hn. You taste like syrup."

"I wonder why..." Tenten rolled her doe eyes.

After a moment of comfortable silence, the kunoichi propped herself up on one elbow, scowling at the complete stickiness of her entire body. "Ugh, I feel so gross..."

"As do I."

There was a mysterious, new tone in his voice that Tenten couldn't quite place, but she was sure it wasn't a bad thing...

Without hesitation, the Hyuuga prodigy picked his wife up bridal style and started toward the staircase.

"What are we doing?" The brunette searched her husband, desperately trying to read him.

A grin appeared once again on his features. "We _both_ need a shower."

"...Oh..." her face flushed at the thought. "But... don't you have that meeting today...?"

Neji kissed her lightly on the nose. "They won't miss me. I _am_ only a part of the branch family, remember..."

The wooden door closed firmly behind them, the lock sliding into place.

You could've heard the shower going for hours after that, and it was reported that neither of the Hyuugas emerged from their bedroom until the next day...

* * *

**A/N: **Lol, that was totally fun to write! Hope you enjoyed a nice fluffy one for a change! Reviews are love!


End file.
